Choice and Consequence
by Rhadeya
Summary: BOILER ROOM - Chris gets a valentine's surprise... Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just take them out for a spin every once in a while LOL  
Notes: ##### indicates a change of scene  
Feedback: YES PLEASE! It makes me write faster  
  


*************  
  
A single light cast it's dim light through the empty office space, the furniture gone, the place eerily silent when a short time before it had been full of people. Chris Varick stood in the doorway, looking out across the empty expanse, his head filled with memories of how it had been. He remembered Seth, the one who had brought the company to its knees, the one who'd saved him at the last moment. He recalled the money, the wild parties, the equally wild women, the fast cars and extravagant lifestyle he'd led. Things had been so much simpler then, before Seth had come along, before he'd found his conscience, before everything had been torn away from him.  
  
A light touch on his shoulder made him jump and he spun around, coming face to face with a beautiful woman. A smile spread across his lips as he looked her up and down, his interest obvious, his eyes full of desire.  
"Are you OK?" her soft voice showed her concern, her pale blue eyes aware of his longing, his pain, and her full ruby lips curved into a slight smile of reassurance. She rested her hand gently against his cheek, her heart pounding as he pressed himself into her touch, the day's growth of stubble rough against her smooth skin. He raised his hand, gently running his fingers through her shoulder length dark blonde hair, brushing it away from her face.  
  
"I'm fine Stephanie. Just reliving old memories is all. And wondering what... never mind," with a quirky smile he shook his head, trying to dismiss what he had been saying. Stephanie however, was not going to be diverted so easily.  
  
"Wondering what? Wondering what would have happened had you not gotten out of here in time? What would have happened had you ignored Seth's warning and still been here when the police arrived? Where you would be now had the police not come? Or maybe you're wondering where you would be now had you never gone to work there in the first place?" her eyes were kind as the questions poured forth but Chris knew she wanted the truth, and he found that, as always, he wasn't able to hide anything from her. Ever since they'd met, he'd always been one hundred percent truthful with her, about his life before they met, about what he'd done, who'd he'd been. He regretted the way he had lived while he'd worked at this fake company, the way he had conned innocent people out of their life savings so he could get rich.  
  
"Yeah, just wondering what might have been. It's hard to believe it's been a fucking year since I was last here. There are so many possibilities in life, I was just pondering how things might have turned out had I not left when I did. Still, it doesn't matter now baby," his eyes lit up once more as he looked her over again, his passion rising as he surveyed her from head to foot. Beautiful long legs, slender but all muscle stretched up to curve out into shapely hips. Her tiny waist always amazed him, he loved running his hands over her hips and down into the dip of her waist, marveling at the difference in skin texture and muscle tone. His eyes moved upwards to her firm, well-rounded breasts, the fitted, pale lilac silk blouse she wore accentuating them, the slightly chilly air of the empty office making her nipples erect. He licked his lips as he watched her, the way she looked at him, the way her smile lit up the room, the way she moved, as graceful as a panther but far more beautiful and far more wild.  
  
He held out his hand to her, his smile widening as she placed her small hand into his large one and allowed him to lead her to the small place in the office where his desk had been. Her smile matched his as he sank to his knees, pulling her down beside him, his hand slipping into her hair as his lips brushed hers. His other hand came up to press gently against the small of her back, the soft material warm against his skin as he pressed closer to her. His lips captured hers, willing her to submit to him, his tongue demanding entry, exploring her mouth as his hands began a gentle exploration of her supple body. With agonizing slowness he began to undo the tiny buttons of her blouse, gently pulling away from her as he undid each one, watching hungrily as small portions of her became visible. He slipped the delicate material off her shoulders, her lace bra following swiftly as he stripped her completely. He shucked off his clothes with amazing speed, kneeling down beside her and kissing her passionately, his hands caressing her as he began to remind her why she loved him so much…  
  
############  
  
Laying together on the cold carpet of his old office, Chris Varick looked at the woman in his arms and shook his head, still unable to believe he was here with such an amazing woman, and she was all his. Raising himself up onto his elbow, he looked down at her, tenderly stroking a stray lock of hair from her face.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you Stephanie. I've been a complete fucking bastard over the last few years, while I was working here. I still can't believe that you love me the way you do, that you accept my past and don't judge me on it. I love you baby," his heart was in his mouth as he gently stroked his fingers down her face, a question on his lips that he didn't know if he could ask. She raised her finger to his lips, stopping him from saying what he desperately wanted to, for now.  
  
"I love you Chris. You make my life complete. It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart baby. I don't understand it but you can light up the dark without saying a word. Try as I may, I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing..."  
  
############  
  
**_"Try as I may, I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing"_** the words echoed around his head and he blinked, staring down at the small valentine's card in his hand. Around him, the phones rang and the people continued to con innocent people out of their hard earned cash. He had no idea who the card was from, or where it had come from, just that as soon as he'd picked it up, he'd been wherever, or whenever, he had just been.  
  
"What the hell...?" his muttered question was cut short as he realized he had to get out of the office, Seth had told him the police were on their way and he had to get out before they arrived. He couldn't explain what he had seen, maybe a vision of his future if he made the right choice? Shoving some papers into his bag, he headed for the door, making his escape down the disused fire escape at the back of the building. Walking across the car park, he made it to his car just as the police arrived. He pulled out of his space in as normal a fashion as he could, afraid of drawing attention to himself. He drove off quietly, not wanting to look back at his former place of employment, wondering what the future held for him. He was a few miles from his former employment when he happened to glance down at the valentine's card, discarded on the passenger seat in his haste to get out of trouble. He gasped and pulled over to the side of the freeway, his tyres screeching as he stopped suddenly. Picked up the card again, he ran his fingers over the words in amazement, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at the card properly for the first time.  
  
**_"Try as I may, I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing.  
You light up the darkest night with your love. You make the hardest days worthwhile.  
Be mine forever Chris.  
  
All my love, S"_**_  
_  
He sighed, resting his head against the solid headrest as he leaned back into the comfortable leather seat of his Ferrari, feeling truly at peace for the first time in his life. He knew he had made the right choice in leaving when he did. He didn't know whether what he had seen would really come true, but he certainly hoped so... 


End file.
